plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-Nut Bowling (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with Wall-nut Bowling, a mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. 225px |cost = 10 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Trick |ability = Make a 6 Wall-Nut with Team-Up in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. |flavor text = Ugly shoes not required!}} Wall-Nut Bowling is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 10 to play, and its abilities make a on every ground lane, then do 6 damage on each of the zombies. If a ground lane is not occupied by a zombie, the zombie hero takes damage instead. Origins Its name and use is a reference to the Wall-nut Bowling, a mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. However, the Wall-Nuts here serve both offensive and defensive purpose at the same time. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Trick *'Abilities:' Make a 6 Wall-Nut with Team-Up in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Ugly shoes not required! Strategies With If you manage to survive long enough to generate 10 sun, this trick can easily turn the tide to your favor because not only does this generate a Wall-Nut on every ground lane, protecting your plants and the plant hero from zombies, but it also does 6 damage on each ground lane, destroying all but the bulkiest zombies there. Spineapple or Berry Angry can also be played to give the Wall-Nuts +2 . Wall-Knight can generate lots of sun to use this trick earlier. If Mixed-Up Gravedigger is used, do not use this card, as it will do no damage to the gravestones. However, if defense is needed, especially since knowing where the zombies will appear is unlikely, use this if needed. To ensure more damage, use on [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] zombies, provided that you have enough sun. As Grass Knuckles, you can also combine this with Power Pummel to do 8 damage in each ground lane. If you have Muscle Sprout on the field, it will boost itself for each Wall-Nut made. However, this trick's effectiveness depends on how many ground lanes there are. If there are no ground lanes, don't even bother bringing this card. In some plant missions, all 5 lanes are ground lanes. In that situation, bringing this card along is highly recommended. Against Try to protect the ground lanes, because this trick will do 6-30 (if all lanes are ground lanes) damage to the zombie hero if the ground lanes are unprotected, which is enough to finish off the zombie hero, severely weaken the zombie hero, or enable another plant to finish it off. This trick will pretty much destroy any zombies in ground lanes, so keep that in mind. The best counter is to try and use Gravestone zombies on the ground lanes. In addition, using Deadly zombies can be helpful for getting rid of the Wall-Nuts. Weed Spray also works well. You can also delay the usage of this trick by playing or Defensive End on turns 10 and 11. The only non-boosted zombies that can survive this attack are: , Zombot 1000, Wizard Gargantuar, Knight of the Living Dead, Rodeo Gargantuar, Supernova Gargantuar, and Wannabe Hero if your health is 6 or more. Gallery Wall-Nut Bowling statistics.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's statistics Wall-Nut Bowling HD.png|HD Wall-Nut Bowling Wall-Nut Bowling Card.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's card BowlingGame.PNG|Wall-Nut Bowling on the field TeamUpPackNewPvZH.jpg|Wall-Nut Bowling on the advertisement for the Team-Up Pack Ttup.png|Wall-Nut Bowling in the Team-Up Pack 15418542_1432643066747105_3432079236961397229_o.jpg|The aftermath of Wall-Nut Bowling Wall-Nut Bowling-Mech.png|Wall-Nut Bowling being played while about to defeat Z-Mech Not-a-Fairy27's-Relative Being Bowled.png|Wall-Nut Bowling being played while about to defeat Electric Boogaloo BrainstormLoses10CoinsandAStatinthisDuel.PNG|Wall-Nut Bowling being played while about to defeat Professor Brainstorm WerioSezsDohYouMissd.PNG|Wall-Nut Bowling being played while about to defeat BowlingEffect.PNG|Aftermath of Wall-Nut Bowling wallknightbowling12.jpg|Wall-Nut Bowling costing 12 sun due to Defensive End's ability and can't be played WallNutBowlingCardImage.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's card image wallnutbowling14.jpg|Wall-Nut Bowling costing 14 sun due to the ability of 2 Defensive Ends stacked 20170611_214026.png|Wall-Nut Bowling costing 9 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability Old Wall-NutBowlingHDescription.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's statistics Wall-Nut Bowling silhouette.jpeg|Wall-Nut Bowling's silhouette Receiving Wall-Nut Bowling.jpeg|The player receiving Wall-Nut Bowling from a Premium Pack Receiving Wall-Nut Bowling.png|The player receiving Wall-Nut Bowling from a Premium Pack (Pre 1.6.27) Wall-Nut Bowling silhouette.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's silhouette Receiving Wall-Nut Bowling-0.png|The player receiving Wall-Nut Bowling from a Premium Pack SpriteAtlasTexture-d1f9eaca-3a91-44cf-9cb2-dc2506cbec73-2048x1024-fmt34.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's old textures Trivia *It and are the only mini-games from Plants vs. Zombies to return as cards. **Coincidentally, both are plant trick cards. *The card description refers to the special shoes used to play bowling in real life, since the bowling alley has slippery floors that normal shoes cannot walk on. **In particular, the description mentions the fact that the shoes usually look less than pleasing to the eye. *Excluding the superpower tricks exclusive to specific heroes, this is the only plant trick that has a rarity of Premium - Legendary. *It and Gargantuars' Feast are the only non-superpower legendary tricks in-game. **Coincidentally, both of them have the highest cost of a trick in their respective classes; Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing plant trick, and Gargantuars' Feast is the highest costing zombie trick. *It and Cornucopia cost the most for plant cards in the game. **Coincidentally, they both make plants. *It is the only nut trick in the game that is not a superpower. Category:Plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants